Conductor Hertz
Conductor Dacula Romanii Hertz is the official Anti-DJ of the Universal Bureau of Entropy. It's his job to use any and all depressing, frightening, ominous, dramatic, torturing, or overall agonizing melodies for the sole purpose of ruining your day. He is also a Vampenguin, so the rumors go. Background Dacula hatched in what is now East Pengolia. Even as a chick, he loved music. Classical music was his thing. However, he also had a mean streak, verbally assaulting any classical music haters, a problem which pursues to this day. Dacula was rather neglected since his parents were always off protesting against Penghis Khan (they were SASPK members). At age eight he became a student of Tapestrea and passed her classes with flying colors, taking a fast track to stardom in the classical world. He went to Penguin Academy at age ten, graduating with a music degree. It is rumored that he was inflicted with Vampenguinism while at school. As the story goes, the young penguin was chosen to be a Vampenguin by others with the disease, probably because of his exotic accent and long cloak. Either way, he was slapped on the back and quickly contracted the disorder, far faster than normal, because they had slapped him where he had bruised himself and damaged his feathers. The symptoms were immediantly obvious. Dacula grew fangs in about a week, lost all pigmentation shortly after, and developed the characteristic Vampenguinism fear of Moderator Badges, and tomatoes, not to mention the extreme hatred of sunlight. He could have easily gotten medical help, but most of the people in the Academy didn't like classical music (including the nurse), so they avoided him and his angry yelling. Dacula didn't let a mere disease slow him down, he went on to become the conductor of the Pengolian Symphony Orchestra. He played hundreds of pieces, but always preferred the spooky or ominous ones (like Night on Bald Mountain) over popular hits like William Tell Overture and Beethoven 5. Nonetheless, he still received an actual audience of 4,000 fans (in a theater that could seat 50,000). When the Universal Bureau of Entropy offered him a job, he happily accepted. It may have been a side-effect of Vampenguinism, but haunting, scary, or sad melodies were always his favorite type of song. His overall dress and appearance added major points on the "ominous" factor of the UBE. He currently serves as the company's Anti-DJ. Involvement Dacula makes sure that every negative mood, thought, or escapade has equally saddening music to accompany it. Songs he uses frequently include the Darktonian Polka, Doctor Hickory's theme, Mabel's Brainwashing Theme, classical music pieces designed for horror, and worst of all, Fabulous Mabel! Sound effects he adores using are the Darktonian Laugh, Kalin's Cackle, the broken Organ song, and all of Furry Flats' Annoying Sounds, specifically "Squeeze them Bagpipes!". Trivia * Before anyone gets confused, "Dacula" is pronounced "Duh-CUE-Lah''", ''not''' "DACK-you-lah". He hates it when his name is mispronounced. * Dacula's favorite holiday is Halloween, obviously. * One of Hertz's few beneficial contributions to society was the fact that he composed the organ music for the 2008 Halloween Party. *Above anything and anyone else, Conductor Hertz DESPISES DJ X. He simply can not STAND him. See also * Anti-Masters * Universal Bureau of Entropy * Vampenguinism * Masters of the Universe * Fabulous Mabel *The Darktonian Laugh'' *''Kalin's Cackle'' External links * Dacula's musical contribution to CP Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Villains Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Music Category:Torture